Finding Love Where It's Least Expected
by Annika Cullen
Summary: My first attempt at a Yuusuke/Koenma story. Slash!


**Warnings: **AU. Yaoi (M/M love)

**Spoilers: **Slight but only for the TV series.

**Author's Note:** My first time writing Koenma-sama. Yuusuke has come into his demon heritage, but is still a Reikai Tantei. There will be British slang, British spelling and Japanese throughout. Sorry if it confuses.

**Pairings:** Yuusuke/Koenma, Yuusuke/Keiko and a Yuusuke/Kurama kiss, implied - Keiko/Shizuru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any of the characters contained therein. I'm just borrowing and plan to return them in the same condition I found them. I'm making no money off of this and I have nothing so suing me would be poitless.

Finding Love Where It's Least Expected

_By: Yaoi no Miko_

Koenma had sent Botan to get Yuusuke, but by the time that Yuusuke was brought in Koenma had forgotten why he had sent for him. Yuusuke was standing in Koenma's office waiting for the toddler to tell him why he was there. Jorge was doing some menial task and Botan had work to do so it was just Yuusuke and Koenma.

"What did you want?" Yuusuke asked after a few minutes of silence, he wasn't the patient type. Koenma didn't remember why he had sent Botan to "fetch" Yuusuuke so he went through files, trying to come up with a viable excuse.

"I want a progress report."

"A progress report?! You watch every capture I make." Yuusuke was frustrated, Koenma had no reason to send for him. He had been hoping to avoid the JR God for awhile as he worked through the feelings he was having for the young Kami. Koenma glowered at Yuusuke and if his fukuuman wasn't in his mouth he probably would have pursed his lips.

Yuusuke and Koenma stared each other down. Many thoughts raced through Yuusuke's mind as he stared at his employer. He decided that this was a good a chance as any to test his growing feelings for the JR God. "Why don't you stay in your adult form more often?"

"This form uses less energy."

"I don't believe that. Your power goes up when you're in your adult form. I can feel it."

"My father wants me to stay in this form until I'm one thousand."

"That I buy," snickered Yuusuke. "Would you do me a favour?"

"That depends Yuusuke, what do you want?"

"To see you in your adult form without your fukuuman."

"All right," agreed Koenma not sure why he was agreeing. He pulled his fukuuman out of his mouth with an audible "pop" and transformed.

Yuusuke took the sight in, his employer was quite beautiful. He had noticed that he was attractive before, but the fukuuman had taken away from his looks. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Koenma was nervous, but he wasn't sure why.

"Close your eyes." Koenma looked at Yuusuke unsure. "Trust me." Koenma looked at Yuusuke skeptically, but closed his eyes. Yuusuke placed his hands on Koenma's shoulders. Koenma resisted the urge to open his eyes at the contact. Yuusuke closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the young Kami's.

Gold eyes shot open when Yuusuke's mouth met his. His Spirit Detective was kissing him. How was he supposed to react? Should he push him away or should he kiss back? Before his mind could formulate an answer Yuusuke pulled away.

"Gomen nasai. Koenma-sama." Those words sounded weird coming out of Yuusuke's mouth, like they didn't belong there.

"Why?"

"I wanted to know what it was like," answered Yuusuke pausing mid-step.

"What was it like?"

"Nothing like I expected it to be," replied Yuusuke not turning to face the Godling.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"I'm not sure yet." With that said Yuusuke left. Koenma thought about stopping him, but decided against it. He needed time to think. After about five minutes Jorge came in with a huge stack of papers for him to stamp. Who knew that being the son of Enma Daioh-sama required so much paperwork?

Yuusuke wandered around town lost in thought. He took random turns and various shortcuts mindless of where he was going. Why had he decided that kissing his employer would be a good idea? It really couldn't have been. Would it count against him if he died. . . again? He had already died twice.

He needed to talk to someone about this. Should he talk to Ba-san? He knew he couldn't talk to Keiko or Kuwabara. He also couldn't talk to Shizuru, she wouldn't be entirely objective because it affected Keiko. Then it hit him, he should talk to Kurama. Kurama wouldn't judge, he'd just listen and offer advice, and that was exactly what Yuusuke needed - objectivity. Yuusuke found himself thanking Kami for his death. If he hadn't died he wouldn't be a Spirit Detective and never would have met Kurama - even if Kurama was a criminal when they met.

Yuusuke took in his surroundings and was not the least surprised to find himself outside Kurama's house. Yuusuke knocked on the door and waited impatiently, he didn't like waiting. A moment later the door opened and Yuusuke was relieved to see that Kurama had answered, he didn't want to talk to anyone but the fox.

"Konnichiwa Kurama."

"Konnichiwa Yuusuke. How can I help you?"

"Are you alone? I really need to talk to someone."

"Why don't you come in? We can talk alone. 'Kaasan is out with Hatanka-san."

"Thanks Kurama," said Yuusuke stepping into Kurama's house and removing his shoes.

"Of course Yuusuke." Kurama led Yuusuke to his room just in case, he wasn't sure when his mother and Hatanka-san would be home. Yuusuke had never been in Kurama's room, he was unsurprised to find it clean with several plants thriving. "I kissed Koenma."

Kurama just stared at him. Of all the things Yuusuke could have said that was one of the very least expected. "Why?"

"I wanted to know what it was like."

"What was it like?"

"Not at all what I expected it to be. I'm not sure what I expected it to be though."

"Did you like it?"

"It was different then when I kiss Keiko. Does that make me gay?" Yuusuke himself wasn't sure what it meant.

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?"

"No. Koenma was the first and only." Yuusuke made sure his voice left no room for questions.

"How did it compare to Keiko-chan's kisses? Better? Worse?"

"It was better. . ." admitted Yuusuke reluctantly.

"Kiss me."

"What?" sputtered Yuusuke. 'Why does Kurama want me to kiss him?'

"Kiss me," repeated Kurama.

"Why?"

"It's a test." How could Kurama be so calm about something like kissing?

"How is kissing a test?"

"If you kiss me and feel as you did when you kissed Koenma-sama. . ."

"I get it," interrupted Yuusuke. "If I kiss you and get the same feeling - I have a thing for guys. What if I kiss you and I feel nothing?"

"Then obviously you only feel for Koenma-sama." Kurama said all of this plainly as if he was unaffected by everything. Maybe he was unaffected by everything.

"Don't kiss back. Koenma didn't." Kurama nodded his agreement and a moment later Yuusuke kissed him.

"How was it?" asked Kurama when Yuusuke pulled away.

"The feeling was stronger with you than with Keiko, but not stronger than when I kissed Koenma. Even if I put the feelings I have with Keiko and with you together it wouldn't feel as strong as what I felt with Koenma. It was a chaste kiss so I don't understand why it felt so strong."

"Probably because it was Koenma-sama. When did you start having feelings for him?"

"After he risked his life to save me in the battle with Sensui."

"That long?" Koenma was surprised that Yuusuke had been having feelings for Koenma-sama so long and at how candid Yuusuke was being with him.

"I think you should talk to Koenma-sama and Keiko-san. If you don't have the feelings for her that she has for you then you should tell her."

"I don't think Keiko is in love with me anymore."

"You should be sure before you consider moving on with Koenma-sama."

"Who said I was moving on with Koenma? Who said I even wanted to be in a relationship with Koenma?" demanded Yuusuke.

"You did. Your eyes betray your words." Yuusuke glared at Kurama, but his glare had no effect on Kurama - something that greatly annoyed him. "Talk to Keiko-san before you do anything else."

"Fine I'll go talk to her." He shoved his hands in his pockets and grumbled, "You're almost as much of a nag as she is."

"You're welcome," called out Kurama cheerily.

"Thanks," muttered Yuusuke a he left. He had to get to Keiko while he still knew where she was.

Meeting up with Keiko happened sooner then Yuusuke expected, apparently Keiko had been looking for him too.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"I was at Kurama's."

"At Kurama's?"

"I needed someone to talk to. I chose Kurama," said Yuusuke shrugging.

"You could have talked to me."

"Not this time. How are you?"

"I need to talk to you Yuusuke-kun."

"Sounds serious."

"I think we should break up," said Keiko quietly.

"Why?" He wasn't angry, in truth he agreed with her, but he was curious.

"I love you, but I'm not _in love _with you."

"Do you love someone else?"

"I think I do," admitted Keiko biting her lip. Yuusuke had never seen her bite her lip before, it was a rather un-Keiko-like gesture.

"Can I ask who?"

"Shizuru. . ." answered Keiko barely audible.

"You've fallen for Shizuru?" Yuusuke was surprised, he hadn't expected that. He didn't know Keiko leaned _that way_.

"It was an accident. Does it make you angry or disgusted?"

"No, not at all. I'm just surprised. I never thought you'd bat for the other team."

"Must you be so vulgar?"

"Got a better term? I can think of quite a few that are far more vulgar," smirked Yuusuke.

"You're a pig."

"As you've told me many times and will probably tell me many more times in the future," said Yuusuke still wearing his smirk. "Anyway I agree with you. We should break-up."

"Have _you_ fallen for someone?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure. And before you ask no I won't tell you."

"Is it Kurama-kun?"

"No," answered Yuusuke. Keiko noted that Yuusuke wasn't put off by the idea, guess they both leaned the same way. Their relationship was a farce, it wasn't at first but it was now. He just seemed surprised that she had brought him up first, and in _that_ _way_.

"I guess this is it."

"Yeah. Friends?"

"Always Yuusuke," answered Keiko.

"You should tell Shizuru how you feel," encouraged Yuusuke.

"You should tell Koenma-sama how _you_ feel." Yuusuke was speechless. How had she figured that out?

"What are you talking about?"

"The person _you_ like. . . It's Koenma-sama."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if it was a girl you would've told me. You talk about two people - Kurama-kun and Koenma-sama. If it's not Kurama-kun, than that leaves Koenma-sama." Yuusuke should have known she'd figure it out, she was the brainy type. "You should talk to him."

"I plan to," admitted Yuusuke. Why bother lying? Keiko knew him better than anyone.

"Good luck Yuusuke-kun."

"You too." They hugged and went their separate ways. Yuusuke suspected that Shizuru would be receptive, she was rather fond of Keiko. There was just something about her that made Yuusuke think she'd be receptive. . . he couldn't put his finger on it though. He wished Keiko all the luck he could - he had to keep some for himself after-all.

Now Yuusuke was left with a dilemma. How exactly do you tell a God-Prince, your employer and friend that you have romantic feelings for them? Of that Yuusuke had no idea. Should he ask Kurama for advice or just play it by ear when he next saw the beautiful Godling?

It had been at least a week since Yuusuke had kissed Koenma. In that time he hadn't talked to anyone - not since he had talked to Kurama and Keiko. He idly wondered how things had turned out between Keiko and Shizuru, but it didn't stay long he had his own thoughts involving Koenma to work through. He had stayed in his room thinking about the young Kami, he didn't even know if Ofukuro had been home at all.

He had no script and no ideas past confessing his love to Koenma. The only thing he did know was that he should do it soon, or it would only stew and get worse overtime.

Yuusuke opened his bedroom window and called for Botan. He was sure she'd hear him regardless of where she was. In less then five minutes there was a blue-haired, ferry girl floating on an oar outside his window.

"What Yuusuke?" Botan was grateful for the distraction, but had a feeling that Yuusuke calling her wasn't a good thing.

"I need a favour."

"What kind?"

"I just need you to take me to see Koenma." Why couldn't Yuusuke ever refer to him properly as Koenma-sama?

"Koenma-sama is very busy at the moment. He doesn't need visitors."

"Please Botan." There as an uncharacteristic pleading tone to Yuusuke's voice. He had let his masks and armour slip, she couldn't say 'no' to him now.

"Get on."

"Arigato," said Yuusuke climbing on the oar. Botan shot up like a bullet through the clouds to the Spirit Realm.

"I'll leave you here." Botan had dropped him off right outside the huge doors that lead to Koenma-sama's 'office.

"Arigato," he repeated as Botan flew off. Now that Yuusuke was here it didn't know if he could go through with it and he still had no idea what to say.

He walked into Koenma's office. Botan was right he was busy, there were towers of papers everywhere. Yuusuke noted that Koenma was in his adult form and his fukuuman was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't have time Yuusuke," said Koenma. Yuusuke didn't even pause to wonder how the JR God knew he was there.

"Jorge, leave," said Yuusuke in a commanding tone. The blue Oni looked at Koenma and Koenma waved him away.

"Yuusuke I really don't have time at the moment." Koenma sounded exasperated as he flew through more paperwork, stamping Heavens and Hells wherever they were needed.

"Just a little bit of time," said Yuusuke. He had come with a purpose and he'd be damned if he'd let Koenma dismiss him before he had finished.

"Fine! What do you want?"

"I kissed you."

"I know! Is that all?"

"Dammit it's not all! Do you want to know why I did it?" asked Yuusuke, anger rising.

"I don't care!"

"What the hell Koenma?! Why are you so pissed at me?" demanded Yuusuke.

"I saw you with Kurama."

"You were spying on me. . . What the hell?"

"I thought it'd let me know why you kissed me and then you kissed him!"

"Do you ever listen to the goddamn video when you watch it?"

"No, but I don't need too!"

"Put the goddamn video on and listen to it!" Koenma did as Yuusuke said, but he didn't know why. Koenma watched the video and didn't say anything. "Now watch the part with Keiko." Once again Koenma listened to Yuusuke.

"Are you in love with me?" asked Koenma softly.

"I'm not sure. I've only ever been in love with Keiko and it was different with her."

"Because she's a girl?" asked Koenma sadly.

"No. Because she was my best friend for years."

"Do you love me?"

"Kiss me, Koenma." Koenma got up from his desk and walked over to Yuusuke. The looked at each other for a long time chocolate eyes meeting golden one's. Koenma leaned in and Yuusuke breached the distance and they kissed. It was sweet and perfect.

"Are you in love with me Yuusuke?" whispered Koenma barely pulling away.

"Yes," replied Yuusuke and they kissed again.

**::Owari::**


End file.
